1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a novel composition of matter. The composition is a particular nylon copolymer having utility as a fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The poly (4,7-dioxadecamethylene adipamide)-polycaprolactam block copolymer, referred to hereinafter as N-30203-6//6, is disclosed in my pending U.S. application Ser. No. 557,717, filed Mar. 25, 1975. Method for making such a polymer is also disclosed therein. The block copolymer N-30203-6//6 has utility as a hydrophilic fiber. While it also has other favorable properties such as tenacity, elongation and initial modulus, it can have a fusion problem as described hereinafter.
To form a fabric from the block copolymer N-30203-6//6, the copolymer is spun into a fiber by known means. While spinning the fiber, a lubricating finish is applied to the fiber to facilitate subsequent processing steps. After the copolymer is spun, it is drawn and then annealed to stabilize the drawing. The resulting fiber is knitted into a tube and then, to wash off the finish applied earlier, it is placed in boiling water. During this washing off in the boiling water, the copolymer fibers have a tendency to fuse together. (The washing off in boiling water is referred to as scouring). This fusion causes the knitted fabric to become stiff which is unacceptable to a wearer.